


shut your dirty mouth

by cathrheas



Series: @cathrheas' Kinktober 2019 [26]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Asphyxiation, Choking, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, F/M, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 07:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas
Summary: Mercedes shows Hubert another new spell she's learned.





	shut your dirty mouth

**Author's Note:**

> (Day 26: Breath Play)
> 
> im sorry i was sleepy lmao
> 
> was listening to choke by idkhbtfm...for obvious reasons

“Hubert, I learned a new spell.”

That was never a good thing to hear from Mercedes. She was a promising magic user. She excelled in white magic, but she’d been learning black magic at an almost frightening pace. Hubert never underestimated her, she was a very smart girl, but the fact was that not everyone was made to practice dark magic. He hadn’t expected Mercedes to take to it so easily. Hubert liked to think that he’d corrupted her, that he’d made it so hard for her to find the light in her heart that she had no choice but to turn to darkness. Hubert was realistic, though, and he knew that Mercedes had darkness dwelling within her long before she met him.

As it turned out, that darkness came to light when they were in the bedroom. Mercedes had learned a couple of things, few of which Hubert ever saw on the battlefield. Instead, he was her guinea pig, being subject to whatever low-level dark magic spell she had decided to incorporate into their sex life. They were hardly ever harmful, but they were sometimes worrying in nature. Spells that made one unconscious, spells that made one feel just the slightest bit insane—but in a fun way, Mercedes promised.

Hubert always enjoyed himself, but then again, he wasn’t the most normal either. At least, the twisted part of him—or the twisted whole of him—allowed him to enjoy it. So, he met Mercedes with an open heart and an open mind. They were already in bed, then, her naked, him in his underwear. “I’m far too excited to see it, Mercedes,” Hubert mused. “What might it be?”

“Hm...I’ll surprise you,” Mercedes said, almost too cheerfully. “Can I sit in your lap?”

Hubert removed his boxers, a silent “yes” to Mercedes’ plea. She climbed on top of him, reaching down to stroke his erection. She always got him hard, like it was nothing, even when she wasn’t trying. But she was definitely trying, then. As she groped his cock, she looked right into his eyes, the gray of her gaze intensifying as he got harder in her grasp. Hubert loved the touch, the build-up, but he was curious. “Show me your magic.”

“Let me get you inside, first,” Mercedes whispered. Hubert pushed her hair out of the way, then cupped her cheek as she sank down onto his shaft. He always rather liked that part, when there was just the slightest hint of pain on her face when he pushed past that tight ring of muscle. When it ceased, though, she still looked beautiful, but in a softer way. “Mm...there. Nice and snug, right?”

She was ridiculous for using those cutesy tones in a situation like that, but he loved her nonetheless. “Yes, yes, of course. Now, the spell? I’m eager to see what you’ve learned,” Hubert said.

“You didn’t even let me move,” Mercedes whimpered. Still, Hubert watched her hand glow a dark purple, sliding up his arm and onto his shoulder. 

“Don’t make me grow impatient...”

“Patience is important, though.” She lifted herself in his lap, then eased back down, starting a steady pace as the aura around her hand grew darker. “It’ll feel a little strange at first. Tap my hip if you don’t like it, okay, Hubie?”

_ I can simply say if I don’t like it, can’t I? _ Hubert thought that immediately, but Mercedes quieted him straight away. The aura spread from her hand to his neck, first a subtle pressure, then a constriction. His surprise was overrode by the pleasure that hit him when she began to ride him faster.

Hubert was an observant man, but it took him a few moments to acknowledge the situation before him: Mercedes was definitely choking him, and she was definitely enjoying it.

It was only for a few moments. Then, she released it, pausing the bounce of her hips with his cock buried inside of her. “Hubert? Are you—”

“Is that all you’ve got, Mercedes? Impossible. I’ve seen better use of dark magic from a child. A little stronger, come on,” Hubert insisted. “The magic of reason...is a powerful magic, if you call upon it. So, call upon it.”

Mercedes seemed shocked. Then, she smiled. “Harder, then? Alright. I’ll try...”

She started to ride him again, as if that was where her strength came from. Whatever it was that had spurred on her newest interest, he was enjoying it. She squeezed her hand against his shoulder, and the aura surrounded his throat again, his breath cutting short. Mercedes was dripping into his lap, making the sound of their joining even louder. But his hearing was starting to sound quite strange, like he was underwater.

Hubert gripped Mercedes’ hips with his hands, and she hesitated for a moment, as if waiting for him to call it off. But he didn’t, he couldn’t. He loved the feeling, loved watching his vision grow spotty as he grew closer to climaxing and his moans became more strangled. Mercedes was getting more desperate, and the aura grew darker around Hubert’s neck as her hold on him grew tighter.

“Oh—Hubert,” she gasped. Mercedes was cumming, he could feel it in the way her muscles tensed, he was so hypersensitive to it all. Hubert thought his vision was going to go black from her grip on him, white from the power of his climax. He tapped her hip, weaker than he’d ever thought himself. Mercedes released her spell, and he took a shaking breath, just as his cum began to paint her walls. Mercedes wrapped her arms around him, hugging him close as they orgasmed in sync.

His nails dragged down her back when he pulled her close, gasping for air. His chest nearly felt concave, he was trying so hard to catch up with his own breaths. Mercedes’ pussy was still clenched around him with a vice grip, her knees squeezing his hips. “Mercedes,” he murmured, his eyes falling shut. 

“You’re amazing, Hubie,” Mercedes praised. 

“And so are you,” Hubert responded. Mercedes lifted her head off of his shoulder, pressing a kiss to his lips. His whole body was tingling as the oxygen returned to him; he felt so aware of everything, but his senses were still fuzzy around the edges. He knew her lips were soft, though, that was always true. He fiddled with her hair again, styling it around her face as he pleased. “However...that spell is far from lethal.”

“I’ll have to practice on you lots, then,” she said. Still seated in his lap, rather comfortably it seemed, she wiggled her hips back and forth. “Let’s wake up Hubert Junior so I can get started.”

**Author's Note:**

> i dont write him all too often but i LOVE HUBERT. i love him. i love him. i lo


End file.
